


Sick Day

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [109]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Loving Dean, M/M, Multi, Sick Castiel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam get sick. Cas doesn't want to be healed, so Dean takes care of them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from SlytherinMudblood: I want one of the boys to get sick. But doesn't want Dean to heal them and so Dean doesn't. They take care of him instead.

Sam and Cas had come down with the same flu yesterday. Sam had let Dean heal him, but Cas had hesitated. Dean hadn’t been in a bad mood lately, but he hadn’t really done anything special for either of them lately. Cas knew it was horrible of him to feel this way, but he liked the Dean who bought him and Sam toys and books and flowers and hand fed them and pampered them better the Dean who punished them for being bad. He knew it was selfish to want to be catered to and coddled and taken care of, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Don’t wanna be healed,” he’d mumbled when Dean had reached out for him with a glowing hand.

 

“What? Why not?” Dean had asked, lowering his hand just a little.

 

Cas had squirmed under Dean’s gaze, knowing that the demon would probably look into his mind and see the selfish, horrible reason he wanted to stay sick.

 

“Oh,” Dean had said. “Okay. We’ll take care of you, Cas.”

 

Cas had grinned, but then he’d seen how left-out Sam looked and he’d pulled him into a kiss without thinking. Sam had made a little noise of protest and Dean had smiled a little. “Oh man. Now Sammy is sick again. I’ll guess I’ll just have to take care of both of you,” Dean had said, feigning annoyance.

 

Sam had beamed and Cas had pulled him down onto the couch and curled around him. “May we have some soup, Master?” He’d asked.

 

“Of course, pets.”

 

***

 

Now, both he and Sam are curled up on the couch bed under a mountain of blankets, watching the Disney channel and cuddling close.

 

Dean comes in with two steaming mugs of tea. “Cinnamon honey tea. Just the way my pets like it,” Dean announces.

 

Cas gives him a tired smile and sniffles. “’m sick,” he mumbles.

 

Dean sets his mugs down on the side table after hanging Sam his cup. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

 

Cas pouts. “My head hurts and my nose is stuffy and my throat is sore and I’m sleepy.”

 

Dean kisses his forehead. “I’ll get you some medicine for your head. The tea will help with your throat, and you can sleep all day if you feel like it.”

 

“T-thanks, Master,” he says. He takes the tea from Dean and takes a tiny sip. “’s good.”

 

“I’m glad, baby.” Dean rises and rearranges their blankets. “All snuggly, love bug? Let me get you some aspirin for your headache. I have a little something special for you, too, Sammy, but you’ll have to wait until I get back to find out what it is.”

 

Sam sticks out his lower lip a little. He wants to know _now_ , after all.

 

Dean returns carrying a tray with a huge salad for Sam, oatmeal cookies for them to share, crackers for Cas in case he gets hungry, and two pills.

 

Sam’s eyes widen as he looks at the delicious salad. Even from here, he can tell that Dean had added all his favorite toppings and he can smell his favorite dressing too. “Here you go, guys. Share the cookies. I know you prefer chocolate chip, but I wanna keep you light until you’re feeling better.”

 

Cas swallows the pills before grabbing a cookie and nibbling on it happily while Sam digs into his salad. “Thanks, Master,” they both mumble around mouthfuls of food.

 

Dean shakes his head a little. “I know for a fact that neither of you were raised in a barn. Don’t talk with your mouths full.”

 

Cas swallows carefully. “We met in a barn,” he says. “And you raised me up even then.”

 

Dean blushes against his will. “Thanks, I guess?”

 

Cas shrugs. “It’s true.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Eat,” he orders.

 

“Yessir!”

 

***

 

Cas starts feeling better on the fourth day. He’s still tired, but his head doesn’t hurt anymore and he doesn’t have to blow his nose every five minutes.

 

Dean smiles when he tells him. “I’m glad, baby.”

 

Cas bites his lip and looks away. “Thanks for taking care of me and Sammy, Master.”

 

Dean puts a comforting hand on his knee. “You were sick, sweetheart. Of course I took care of you.”

 

Cas spreads his legs a little and bats his eyelashes at Dean. “Wanna play with me?”

 

Dean shakes his head. “The only thing we’ll be playing is Candy Land until you’re one hundred percent.”

 

Cas breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Master.”

 

Dean leans down to kiss his forehead, then climbs over Cas to settle himself between the former angel and Sam. He rests his head on Sam’s chest and sighs happily.

 

Sam wraps his arms around Dean. “Thanks, Master,” he says quietly. “For taking care of me too.”

 

Dean tilts his head back to glance at Sam. “As if I’d leave you out.”

 

Sam shrugs. “I love you so much,” he whispers.

 

Dean grins. “Not as much as I love the two of you.”


End file.
